Egony
by Clefre
Summary: Bocah Faustian, tidurlah dalam gelap malam. biarkan jiwamu lebur bersamaku. izinkan aku memilikimu, memiliki setiap senti hidupmu. setiap detik dalam kehidupanmu, biar aku yang menikmatinya. RnR rada sadis. DLDR


**A/N: lagi- lagi Zure ngacir ke fandom lain. Baiklah, mungkin ini akan sedikit mencerminkan sisi gelap Sebastian. Mohon dimaafkan kalo alur kecepetan ya readers!**

**Egony**

**Disclaimer: Yantob rasanya pasti top #bunuhsaya**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Horror, Mystery**

**Pairing: No pairing in this story**

**Warning: Dark sidenya Sebas, Rada gajelas di bagian deskripsi. OOC, Ketidak bakuan kata-kata, istilah istilah perdukunan. **

**Happy reading minna~**

Tidurlah di pangkuanku, bersama sejuta mawar putih. Mendampingi gelap malam dan lenyam dalam lolongan para serigala.

Tidurlah yang nyenyak, dalam _serenade_-ku, yang kunyanyikan hanya untukmu. Menghantar jiwamu menembus ketenangan.

Tidurlah dalam pelukanku, menghanyutkan jiwa yang hilang. Kembali pada pusaran maut.

Biarkan aku menemanimu, sebelum kau mendekam di penjara keabadian. Seperti gelap malam yang temani maut menjemputmu.

Ini bukan lagi tempatmu, kini pusaran menyala dibawah sanalah tempatmu. Tempatmu mendekam, korban ambisiku.

Ini bukan sekedar delusi, ilusi dan segenap imajinasimu berakhir disini, terkubur bersama segenap kelicikanmu.

Tidurlah disini, dalam dekapanku yang begitu hangat. Biarkan aku merasakan betapa dinginnya tubuhmu dan betapa kencangnya detak jantungmu. Biarkan dingin tubuhmu menjalariku. Agar lebih menusuk nantinya saat sabit hitam mengakhiri hidupmu.

Kini lenyap semua kejayaanmu, berganti dengan segala _egoni _sakit yang amat sangat luar biasa_. _Berakhir di pusaran menyala, bagian dari ambisiku.

Teriakanmu yang penuh derita, merupakan melodi tak bernyawa bagiku. Begitu menyentuh jiwa semi-manusiaku ini. Semua teriakan bodohmu, membuatku sadar ambisi terbesarku telah terlaksana. Semua karenamu, terima kasih wahai boneka pentagram yang hanyut akan kontrak faustian.

Beribu tarot, takkan bisa ramalkan masa depanmu. Kehidupanmu sepenuhnya bergantung pada pola pentagram.

Berjuta kebahagiaan tetap terasa hambar bagimu. Kaulah boneka faustian, iluminati sejati.

Kini biarkan aku, berada diatas semua kejayaan. Menggantikan dirimu yang begitu malang, dalam pusaran dunia.

Biarkan selalu begitu, biarkan posisi kita yang tengah berganti. Kini aku bukan lagi pionmu. Sadarlah wahai raja yang amat licik. Kau tidaklah pantas di dunia yang fana ini. Tempatmu adalah di bawah sana, di neraka.

Kau lemah , sudah seharusnya kau ditempatkan di neraka. Menggantikan posisiku yang sempat terpuruk. Biarkan kuraup semua kejayaanmu.

Akulah yang pantas di kehidupan fana ini. Bukan kau, wahai bocah faustian.

Tidurlah Faustian kecilku, nikmati lolongan serigala, nikmati sebagai _serenade_ terakhirmu.

Serenade yang membawamu ke kehidupan lebih baik. Yang penuh dengan orang-orang sombong dan licik. Sama sepertimu

Terima kasih tuan muda arogan. Berkatmu kini jiwa semi-manusiaku dapat merasakan apa yang tak bisa kurasakan saat aku masih menjadi akuma.

* * *

><p>"Menikmati perjalananmu, tuan muda?"<p>

Iblis licik itu tertawa memandang ke arah peti mati yang berisikan jasad tuan mudanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab, Bocchan?"

Sebastian memasukkan tangannya ke peti mati dan mencoba mengelus wajah pucat milik tuannya.

"Sangking indahnya hingga tak bisa menjawab. Benar benar bukan tipikal tuan muda"

Sang _Lucifer_ jahat menjawab pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan sendiri. Tubuh semi-manusianya sudah benar-benar membuatnya sedikit gila.

"... Apa maumu? Katakan, Sebastian."

Sesosok wanita berambut pirang ikal menghentikan tindakan bersenang-senang yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sebastian.

Mata jade hijaunya memandang ke arah peti mati.

".. Kau apakan dia?"

Tatapan sinisnya diarahkan kepada Sebastian. Ia yakin telah terjadi apa-apa pada tunangannya.

".. Kau apakan Ciel, Sebastian?"

Elizabeth menekankan kalimat terakhirnya saat melihat tunangannya terbaring di dalam peti mati bertabur kelopak mawar putih. Kini kelopak mawar tersebut bercampur dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari pelipis Ciel.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap tunanganmu. Tenanglah, nona."

Akuma bajingan itu berkata dengan ringannya seolah-olah Ciel tak terbunuh ditangannya.

"Kau berbohong, Sebastian."

Elizabeth mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Hanya bermain-main dengan tubuh semi manusiaku," jawab Sebastian tak bersalah.

Elizabeth mengambil revolver dari saku kanannya. Tangan kecilnya memegang benda yang cukup asing, belum pernah ia memegang benda laknat seperti yang dipegangnya sekarang.

"Cepat katakan sebelum aku melepaskan satu tembakan tepat dikepalamu," ancam Elizabeth, menodongkan revolver di depan wajah Sebastian.

"Nona, turunkan revolver itu. Tangan sucimu tidak cocok memegang benda laknat seperti yang kau pegang itu."

DOR...

"Sudah kubilang nona. Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh orang. Kau terlalu suci."

"Lebih baik kau bergabung bersama tunanganmu. Menikmati damainya malam, tanpa ada satupun yang mengganggu."

Sebastian mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari kantung tail coatnya. Masih ada lambang keluarga Phantomhive disana. Sekarang, mungkin lencana itu akan menjadi saksi, pembunuhan yang begitu sadis.

"... Agar aku bisa mengambil jiwamu... Melengkapi tubuh semi-manusiaku..."

Ia berjalan menuju sang nona. Menyayat satu persatu pakaian sang nona muda. Hingga kini gaun yang dikenakan Elizabeth robek. Baju yang tadinya berwarna pink cerah, berubah menjadi warna merah nyaris hitam. Sama dengan warna merah di pelipis Ciel.

"Apa yang... kau lakukan... Sebastian?" Elizabeth terkulai lemas di tangan Sebastian.

Jade bertemu Ruby, sebuah perpaduan yang mengerikan. Terlebih lagi apabila salah satunya memiliki bola mata tak berdasar. Begitu dalam, seolah memaksa siapapun yang melihatnya untuk menelusup masuk kedalam gelap matanya.

"Maafkan aku nona. Kau terlalu manis untuk tidak dibunuh. Bahkan lebih manis dibanding tunanganmu," ujar Sebastian sambil menelusupkan tangannya ke rambut pirang milik Elizabeth.

"Lepaskan aku... Sebasti- Arkh!"

Serangan yang begitu mendadak dilancarkan oleh sang akuma. Pisau yang tadinya hanya dipegang oleh sang akuma kini telah menancap di leher jenjang sang nona muda.

"Selamat tidur nona mudaku. Kuharap kau menikmati tidurmu."

Sebastian menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ditatapnya kedua korbannya. Ia butuh beberapa orang lagi untuk memenuhi tubuh semi-manusianya.

Tubuh semi-manusianya masih membutuhkan beberapa jiwa lagi untuk hidup. Hidup sebagai manusia seutuhnya.

Korban selanjutnya, hanya sang _Lucifer_ yang tahu. Orang itu mungkin saja aku, ataupun dirimu.

Berhati-hatilah, karena dia bisa saja dibelakangmu sekarang. Memegang pisau silver kebesarannya.

* * *

><p>Ketika di penghujung malam terdengar teriakan, mungkin dia sedang beraksi. Persiapkan saja dirimu, mana tahu ia berbaik hati menjemputmu.. menuju kematian…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>arigato semuanya... yang udah mau review fic saya. #plogue makasih ya, dan segalanya yang udah review makasih ya...<strong>


End file.
